The worse thing ever
by Ewyn
Summary: One shot:Thirteen centric. Attention Spoilers saison 4! Thirteen se plonge dans ses pensée après une mauvaise journée. évocation slash mias rien de bien méchant .


**Bonjour à tous, pour donner le change, un petit one shot (qui pourrait éventuellement donner lieu à une suite mais rien n'est moins sur) sur le personnage de Thirteen, saison 4 de House. Donc si vous n'aimez pas les spoilers ne lisez pas car cette histoire en contient de nombreux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Et pour ceux qui ne les craignent pas, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vous critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir un retour.**

_The__worse thing ever..._

House traversa rageusement le couloir, et tout l'étage pus entendre claquer la porte de son bureau. Thirteen resta quelques instants, les bras ballants au milieu du couloir.

Elle venait de lui apprendre la mort de leur petit patient, elle comprenait sa réaction, elle ressentait la même chose au fond d'elle.

Elle se dirigea comme un automate vers les vestiaires, il était 22 heures passées et toute l'équipe avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur ce cas, alors maintenant que c'était terminé, il était temps de rentrer.

En chemin elle croisa Taub et Kutner, ils se firent tout trois un signe de tête, signifiant habituellement « bonne soirée à demain », mais ce soir leurs mines étaient aussi tristes que la sienne.

Elle pénétra dans les vestiaires pour se diriger vers son casier, elle l'ouvrit, rangea sa bouse et son stéthoscope avant de prendre sa veste et de refermer la porte du casier.

Au moment d'enfiler son vêtement elle se sentit soudain très lasse et s'autorisa à s'asseoir quelques instants sur le banc, s'adossant contre le mur.

C'était des jours comme celui-ci qui lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir choisi médecine.

Leurs patient, le petit Sam Connelly, âgé de cinq ans tout juste, avait été amené ce matin très tôt, après s'être plaint de fortes douleurs abdominales auprès de sa maîtresse qui s'était inquiétée car le petit faisait pipi « rouge comme de la peinture » selon ces jeunes mots.

Ses parents qui étaient en déplacement leur avaient assuré de revenir le plus vite possible, leur interdisant tout examen en leur absence. Mais House étant House ils avaient pu faire passer à l'enfant une batterie de tests, et, quelques heures plus tard, après une liste de symptômes grandissante, des théories qui fussaient et plusieurs interruptions rageuses d'une Cuddy survoltée, House avait finalement eu l'étincelle habituelle qui allait lui sauver la vie. Il s'agissait d'une opération afin de réparer le rein lésé par l'infection, et de remplacer le second. Le tout s'accompagnant d'un traitement antibiotique de choc qui permettrait au petit garçon de relancer son système immunitaire. Le traitement et l'intervention était a priori sans danger mais, à leur arrivée, et après leur avoir exposé les faits, les parents (des fanatiques religieux), s'y était farouchement opposé.

Aucun des 500 arguments n'avait pu les convaincre de laisser pratiquer sur leur enfant une quelconque transformation que Dieu n'aurait pas décidée et, ils avaient regardé mourir leur petit garçon dans de terribles douleurs, partiellement estompées par les effets de la morphine secrètement injectée par Kutner.

Bref le genre de tragédie qui vous fait vous interroger sur le sens même de la vie.

_« La vie est belle ma chérie, ne l'oublie jamais »._

Sa mère lui disait toujours cela lorsqu'elle se sentait mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter par moments.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle garde un mystère total sur sa vie. Quand les gens commencent à connaître des choses sur vous, ils se mettent à parler d'eux à leur tour et cela crée inévitablement des liens ; et pourtant tôt ou tard, ces personnes vous trahissent, vous quittent, laissant en vous un vide mortifère, une douleur sourde et oppressante...

Le genre de douleur qu'elle avait ressenti le jour de la mort de sa mère; et du haut de ses huit ans, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un entre dans son coeur, de peur de ne le sentir se faire arracher à nouveau.

Garder les autres à distance était devenue sa philosophie. Ne jamais aimer réellement quelqu'un lui avait jusque-là évité bien des souffrances et elle s'en était toujours bien tirée... Enfin presque.

_«Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais tant vouloir cacher, à part le fais tu es bisexuelle »._

Forman avait lâché cette phrase en voulant la faire réagir, ou tout au moins plaisanter, avant de se rendre compte devant son air stupéfait et son mutisme qu'il avait tapé dans 1000.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de son orientation sexuelle qui l'a dérangé, elle était loin d'en avoir honte, mais plutôt le désastre qu'une telle révélation engendrerait si elle venait aux oreilles de House. Il avait déjà découvert que sa mère était morte de la Chorée Huntington en la droguant à la caféine et en fouillant dans son portefeuille. Il l'avait également testé contre son gré pour le dépistage de cette même maladie; elle ne voulait pas imaginer de quelles recherches crapuleuses et de quelles réflexions douteuses elle serait l'objet s'il venait à le savoir. Et encore ce n'est pas ce qui était le plus grave, mais avec l'esprit d'House, son génie aurait vite fait de relier ensemble deux et deux, découvrant finalement le pot aux roses.

Elle en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser, et priait chaque matin (bien que n'étant pas spécialement croyante) pour qu'il ne découvre pas le secret qu'elle tentait si désespérément de cacher.

Heureusement pour elle, en ce moment, il était trop occupé à disséquer la vie amoureuse de son meilleur ami plutôt que de se préoccuper de la sienne.

(Et oui, le choc pour lui que de découvrir que Wilson sortait à présent avec son ex-potentielle-candidate à un futur-soi-disant-job-de-diagnostien, la jeune et célèbre Amber, plus connue sous le nom de Cut-Throat Bitch!!!).

Car évidemment, comme bon nombres de maux dans la vie, c'était bien d'amour qu'il s'agissait là. (Plutôt ici en l'occurrence du non-amour).

Ce sentiment qu'elle avait cherché à éviter toute sa vie, c'était finalement abattu sur elle comme la misère sur le monde. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien demandé, qui fuyait ce que la plupart des gens sainement constitués cherchaient si désespérément à trouver, et souvent sans succès, lui était finalement tombé dessus ! Quelle poisse !

Et en parlant de poisse, l'ironie du sort avait voulu que l'élue de son coeur soit aussi une des personnes les plus inaccessibles qui soit.

Le Dr Allison Cameron...

C'était pourtant si étrangement bon de prononcer mentalement son nom après une journée aussi éprouvante.

Tout s'était passé si vite; avec un peu de recul elle trouve incroyable de ne pas avoir pu ne serait-ce que pressentir la catastrophe avant qu'elle ne se produise, elle qui avait toujours eu une solide intuition.

C'était arrivé il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, alors qu'ils étaient encore nombreux dans la compétition façon « Survivor » à la sauce Gregory House. Ils naviguaient tous entre les services pour tenter de grappiller des informations sur des symptômes qui pourraient ainsi leur permettre d'établir des potentiels diagnostiques, s'attirant ainsi les bonnes grâces de House.

Elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, lorsque Kutner lui glissa à l'oreille:

« Regarde jusqu'ou Ambre est prête à aller… elle interroge même le docteur Cameron, l'ex employée de House... Je trouve ce genre de manoeuvre écoeurant ! ».

Elle s'était machinalement tournée, délaissant ainsi la lecture de son dossier, pour apercevoir une de ses principales rivale parler à une jeune femme blonde, plutôt jolie au premier coup d'oeil.

« On dirait un chien sur un os, tu ne trouves pas ? » Avait repris son ami.

Elle avait hoché la tête pour acquiescer, en se replongeant au plus vite dans la lecture de son dossier.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler des trois précédents médecins constituant l'ancienne équipe de House. Elle connaissait déjà Forman, pour Cameron et Chase, c'était seulement de noms, mais elle ne ressentait pas à leur égard une curiosité particulière (bien qu'étant admiratif du fait qu'une personne puisse passer autant de temps avec House alors qu'au bout de seulement quelques semaines, il lui faisait déjà perdre patience).

Kutner continuait à cracher son venin sur le cas de leur concurrente aux méthodes peu orthodoxes, alors que celle-ci s'éloignait vers ce qui serait sans nul doute une nouvelle proie à traquer. Son ami s'éclipsa à son tour.

A nouveau seule, elle releva la tête, observant d'un peu plus près le docteur Cameron...

Très joli effectivement. Un teint parfait, de beaux yeux verts émeraude, des cheveux blonds soyeux cascadant sur ses épaules, un air doux sur une silhouette angélique. Rien à redire.

Puis, la ravissante Dr s'était penchée, saisissant ainsi une seringue, en ignorant certainement le fait qu'elle était attentivement observée, elle l'avait emplie d'un liquide de couleur séreuse avant de l'injecter dans la perfusion d'un jeune homme visiblement endormi. Elle avait un air extrêmement concentré alors que le liquide passait à travers le tube translucide; le front plissé, les lèvres très légèrement pincées et là...

Le choc fut violent, étourdissant... Thirteen eue l'impression d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, d'une explosion dans sa poitrine, d'un choc électrique dans son cerveau... Elle eue le souffle coupé l'espace de quelques secondes, une infirmière du se rendre compte de son malaise, car elle lui avait demandé si elle allait bien. Après un « oui tout va bien » peu convaincant, elle s'était arrachée à sa très troublante contemplation pour presser le pas vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Une fois à l'abri des regards elle avait prit quelques profondes inspirations et passait un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage. En contemplant son reflet dans la glace, elle se demanda ce qui venait de se passer. Son coeur battait fort, ses joues étaient en feu et son cerveau en ébullition. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer,et, en bon médecin qu'elle était, elle avait répertorié mentalement ses symptômes afin d'en élucider la cause, malheureusement sans succès. Après avoir retrouvé un pouls quasiment correct, et un semblant de réflexion, elle était sortit des toilettes pour retourner vers son cas médical. _Ce n'est décidément pas le moment de merder!_ S'était elle dit.

Le reste de la journée lui avait paru infiniment long, et son degré de concentration s'apparentait à celui d'un caniche. Heureusement pour elle, le cas fut résolu sans dommage et visiblement personne ne c'était rendu compte de son état d'esprit plutôt nerveux.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, et malgré un bon bain chaud, un film assommant à souhait, et un verre de lait chaud elle ne pus trouver le sommeil.

Elle se tournait et se retourner dans son lit, sans parvenir à ne serait-ce que bâiller, et dès lors qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image de la jeune doctoresse blonde penchée sur son patient s'imposait à elle avec une précision chirurgicale.

Elle tenta de chasser cette image de son esprit des heures durant, se trouvant aussi ridicule qu'incapable d'y parvenir.

Ce ne fut qu'au matin, aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube qu'elle trouva enfin le sommeil, et, naviguant entre deux eaux, sa dernière pensée consciente fut «_Oh mon Dieu, je viens de tomber amoureuse!_ »

Ce fait une fois établie à son esprit, ne se trouva pas démenti les semaines qui suivirent, et à son plus grand damne, la certitude n'en fut que plus forte, la laissant totalement perdue...

À vrai dire elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation, les quelques personnes avec qui elle était sortie (hommes ou femmes) n'avaient fait que la distraire, ou au mieux lui offrir une compagnie agréable. Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà senti une sorte de connexion, ou ce que d'autres appelleraient des atomes crochus, mais cela n'avait pas duré et ses précédentes relations s'étaient toujours soldées en échec, sans pour autant qu'elle n'en ressente la moindre amertume.

Elle trouvait plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie mais pas vital le moins du monde, et cette pensée était loin de l'effrayer; c'était sa pierre de touche, son filet de sécurité. Mais maintenant tout était différent, tout avait changé.

Elle pensait toujours à Allison sans pouvoir se raisonner (après tout, que savait-elle d'elle ? Rien ! Elles se parlaient peu, se voyaient rarement, tout cela était délirant !), elle se sentait toujours idiote en sa présence, où dès lors que son nom été évoqué au détour d'une conversation ; elle avait des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait dans un couloir... Elle se sentait déboussolée au plus haut point, et s'en voulait à mort de ne rien y pouvoir.

Et en même temps, les jours où elles s'échangeaient quelques paroles ou un sourire, c'était comme si le ciel était plus bleu, que le soleil brillait plus fort, et elle devait admettre que c'était une sensation merveilleuse, qui la faisait rentrer chez elle avec un sourire idiot.

« _Que vais-je pouvoir faire_ ? » Se demanda-t-elle au comble de la réflexion.

' Dure journée ?' Une voix fit soudainement irruption dans ses pensées, et Thirteen ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Allison Cameron se tenait appuyé contre la porte et avait sur le visage un air concerné. Thirteen regarda la pendule qui indiquait 22 heures 57, elle avait donc divagué dans ses pensées pendant presque une heure entière, sans même entendre quelqu'un entrer. A propos de ce quelqu'un, son attention se retourna vers Cameron qui l'a fixé toujours, en attendant une réponse.

Elle tenta de se rappeler rapidement la question, et lança 'On peut dire ça oui'. Allison hocha la tête et repris.

'J'ai entendu dire pour votre patient, je suis vraiment désolée. Je crois que c'est encore plus dur lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enfant...'.

Elle abordait un air sincèrement compatissant qui atteignit Thirteen comme une flèche dans le coeur.

'Oui c'est sur.' Furent les seuls mots qu'elle pût prononcer, mais étant donné que Cameron semblait avoir engagé une conversation, elle sentit qu'elle devait ajouter quelque chose. Elle se lança prudemment.

'House est fou de rage, il est sûrement enfermé dans son bureau pour se venger sur sa balle en ce moment'.

Sa réplique eue l'effet escompté. Cameron eu un petit rire.

'House est... House !' Répliqua-t-elle en souriant quelques instants, l'air nostalgique et rêveur.

Thirteen avait appris par des bruits de couloirs et des rumeurs entre infirmières que Cameron avait eue pour son patron, durant toutes leurs années de collaboration, un faible certain, il paraissait même qu'ils avaient failli sortir ensemble. Il lui semblait clair maintenant que ces rumeurs étaient fondées, et que la jeune femme conserverait très certainement un long moment, si ce n'est toujours, une certaine est attirance pour House.

Thirteen se dit qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait au monde pour qu'Allison prenne un jour cet air rêveur en pensant à elle.

Cameron revint sur terre la première, après une minute de silence.

' Je peux dire que les urgences n'ont pas été de tout repos également.' Déclara la jeune femme. ' Chase termine dans une heure et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer, on pourrait peut-être prendre un café et se plaindre de nos vies'. Proposa-t-elle

Thirteen sentit la panique l'envahir. Un café ? Elle et Cameron ? Seules ? Ensemble ? Son esprit marchait à toute vapeur. Et pourquoi elle ? Il devait bien y avoir d'autres personnes avec qui elle aurait voulu prendre un café et parler de sa rude journée... Bon d'accord, il était vrai que les médecins femmes se faisaient plutôt rares aux urgences, et au département de diagnostic. Les infirmières fréquentaient rarement les médecins, et il semblait que Cameron et Cuddy entretenaient des relations très professionnelles, et une courtoisie plus que tiède. Il ne restait donc pas beaucoup de personnes avec qui elle pouvait discuter. De plus les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient plutôt bien, pensa Thirteen, et House était un point commun non négligeable et une source de discussion infinie, il paraissait donc normal qu'elles puissent être amies... Conclut Thirteen pour se rassurer.

'Ce serait une bonne idée'. Répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait non empressé, avec un sourire qu'elle espérait pas trop stupide.

'Bien alors je prends ma veste.' Répondit Cameron visiblement satisfaite.

Et alors que les deux jeunes femmes enfilées leurs manteaux, un autre médecin passe à la porte. Le célèbre docteur Chase, le petit ami de Cameron.

Thirteen avait appris cette information en surprenant une conversation entre Forman et House. Et ce n'est pas sans une certaine tristesse, que la jeune femme s'était rendue compte que la situation était encore plus impossible qu'elle n'y paraissait, anéantissant alors le peu d'espoir qu'elle entretenait.

'Hey !' Cameron se retourna.

'Tu ne devais pas finir un minuit ?'

Chase s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et l'embrassa rapidement.

'Si mais j'ai pu terminer plus tôt, enfin bref je t'expliquerai plus tard. On rentre ensemble ?' Demanda-t-il en dévorant sa bien-aimée des yeux.

Il était clair qu'il était fou d'elle, aucun doute possible. Et malgré sa coiffure ringarde, son accent australien irritant, son air milleux et les nombreux autres défauts que Thirteen semblait lui trouver, elle ne pouvait pas nier se fait indubitable.

Allison eue un air gêné...

'C'est à dire que comme je pensais que tu débauchais plus tard, on avait en quelque sorte prévue d'aller prendre un café...' Expliquait-elle en pointant Thirteen de la main.

Chase se retourna vers la jeune femme à son tour, semblant se rendre enfin compte de sa présence.

'Oh désolé, je ne voudrais pas contrarier vos plans.' Le bel australien se montra gentleman, et leur offrit un sourire à 100000 V, qui donnait envie à Thirteen de lui crever les yeux. Pourtant, elle vit que Cameron paraissait embêté, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait ce soir.

'Ce n'est pas grave'. Céda-t-elle. 'Vous pouvez rentrer, de toute façon je suis un peu fatigué ». Assura-t-elle.

'Vous êtes sûr ?' Questionna Cameron. Thirteen hocha la tête à contrecoeur, en guise d'acquiescement.

'Bien alors une prochaine fois.' Dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

'Oui se sera avec plaisir'. Allison lui sourit une dernière fois, exerçant sur son coude une infime pression, qui manqua de la faire fondre.

Les trois médecins se saluèrent et Thirteen vit sa belle s'éloigner accrochée au bras de son amoureux.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'elle sentit son coeur se faire arracher pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Une chose était claire en cet instant dans son esprit, l'amour n'était pas doux, tendre et pur comme le scandent les chansons et les poémes…Il est cruel, douleureux et destructeur.

Il est vraiment la pire chose qui puisse arriver un être humain.


End file.
